1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a mobile device with radio frequency architecture, and more particularly to a mobile device with radio frequency architecture supporting simultaneous data and voice communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phone systems are evolved from the second generation to the third generation, further to the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. In the course of evolution, much more ranges of the radio frequency spectrum are adopted and the mobile phones are required to support more frequency bands. This implies that (1) a mobile phone needs to equip with more antennas or (2) the antenna of a mobile phone needs to cover more frequency ranges. One of these situations would lead to the increase of the volume and inconvenient for the user.